


Making Deals with the Devil

by ballyhoobarnes



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballyhoobarnes/pseuds/ballyhoobarnes
Summary: you had always been one to break rules and never fear authority, until Langdon had stepped foot into the compound. still, you try not to let that get in the way, but is it possible?





	Making Deals with the Devil

You had never been one to fear authority, your whole life you had broken countless rules that no one managed to in-still any sort of fear in you. And you were certain that was how you would continue to live out your life. 

That was, until you were ripped from everything you’d known and thrown into what you liked to call a prestige prison called Outpost 3. You hated everything about it. The fact that you had to dress as if you were a pompous royal from the fourteenth century all the way down to the fact that your dinner was in the form of a fucking cube. 

You didn’t understand why you, out of all people, were chosen to survive the nuclear armageddon that reigned on the world. 

You would still get into trouble with Ms. Venable, getting on hers and Ms. Meade’s nerves but knowing that what you were doing would never land you buried six feet under. 

Though sometimes you felt as if that were the better option than living out your numbered days in some fancy ass prison. 

You continued your antics day in and day out, people like Gallant joining you somedays when he felt particularly frustrated with the situation just as yourself. 

Then, everything changed when he stepped foot into the Outpost. 

Michael Langdon was sent to choose who would be sent to the Sanctuary and who would be left here to die. 

You remember the first time you laid your eyes on him, a mixture of fear and lust building in your stomach and you didn’t know how to process or register your emotions. You were at a loss for words as if you had swallowed your tongue. 

Still, you managed to snap out of your daze, willing yourself to think of him as just another person and not the damn Antichrist. 

You kept your radar low, not speaking during dinner and slinking away to your room as soon as you were finished. You’d stopped hanging out in the common room, but instead resting in your room. 

This was a good plan until you realized that you had absolutely nothing to do in your room and you were about to go mad from counting the ceiling tiles for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 

You couldn’t take it anymore so you decided to creep out of your room and down to the common room, noting how no one was around which meant that everyone else was probably asleep.  
This gave you a sense of relief, knowing that everyone else was cooped up in their own rooms. 

You walked over to the record player, turning on the same song that always played, but at least it was music. You kicked your shoes off, let your hair down, and slipped off the heavy exterior of your dress until you were standing in a simple slip. 

You felt free for the first time in a while. 

You let yourself get lost in the music, your eyes closing as you moved along the room. You were so lost in the song you hadn’t realized that someone decided to accompany you, leaning against the wall, watching you with a small smirk on their face. 

“Interesting,” the male voice spoke as you gasped, your eyes snapping open. You were met with the one and only Michael Langdon, standing there in his usual all black attire watching you like you were his prey. 

“I-I,” you couldn’t get any words out, your heart racing as your mouth went dry. He simply chuckled in response, pushing himself off the wall and walking closer to you. 

“I don’t think Venable would be too happy with what you’re doing,” he spoke, his voice was confident and smooth, but firm all at once. He circled you, like a hawk circles a mouse, his hands clasped behind his back. 

You were frozen with fear, something that rarely happened and you didn’t know what to do. 

“She’s used to it,” you found strength in your voice, managing to almost whisper out your sentence, eyes glued to the entrance in front of you. 

“That’s right,” he said as you gasped. He was behind you, lips inches from your ear so you could feel his steady hot breath against your skin. “You like to push her limits, don’t you,” he asked, almost rhetorically and you didn’t know what to say.

So you just nodded hoping that was answer enough. 

He took one large step so he was in front of you, your eyes locking with his icy blue ones. “You’re not like the rest,” he stated, his large fingers coming to brush a few strands of hair that had fallen back behind your ear. 

“N-no,” you simply said, cursing yourself for stuttering. 

“Are you afraid of me?” Langdon asked, his hand going to rest on your cheek and in that moment it was like a fire ignited in you. “No,” you replied again, but this time, your voice was confident and didn’t falter. 

You could tell he was happy with your response, his lips tugging up into a small smirk as his other hand trailed up to your waist. “Big mistake, little girl,” he whispered in your ear and you had to do everything in your power not to moan. 

“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” his voice was low, almost raspy as he spoke, your stomach turning and flipping. “Ah, but Mr. Langdon, you don’t know what I’m capable either,” you said, feeling his grip on your waist tighten. 

“It’s late, I should get to bed,” you whispered as he took a step back, his usually smooth complex tinged red, his lips parted. 

You smirked, proud of your handiwork but Langdon composed himself quickly, “get to bed, Miss [Y/L/N], you’ve got a busy few weeks ahead of you,” he said as he walked backwards. 

“And don’t forget your dress,” he added before disappearing into the darkness, the situation crashing down on you. 

Had you just made a deal with the devil?


End file.
